Every observer has a slightly different sensitivity to the visible spectrum of light. This means that different observers viewing the same color spectrum may see slightly different colors. This is important in performing the color calibration on a display. During display calibration, the typical process is to measure the characteristics of the display and then adjust it until it conforms to some expected value. The measurement and target value operate under the assumption of a particular viewer, referred to as “a standard observer.” If everyone conformed exactly to this standard observer, then everyone would see the same resulting colors. However, this is not the case, so even though the measurement device reports an exact color match, individual observers may not agree. This can be especially noticeable if multiple displays with different spectral distributions are each calibrated using a measurement device with standard observer to be an exact match, but then appear to have different colors to an individual observer. This is called a metameric mismatch or metameric failure. To improve the metameric stability of displays, as appreciated by the inventors here, improved techniques for metamerically stable displays are needed.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.